clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguincw
You earned it... Here ya go: Woo Hoo! 100 edits. Message There is already an article on Fluffy the Blue Puffle. It can be found here. Thank you! Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deleting pages is an action limited to administrators. Hope this helps! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Invite Hi PC, me and GGD are having a sled tournament on Northern lights, wanna come? --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 12:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: It was a few mins ago, sorry. --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 12:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, I am not on the Wall of Fame yet. And sure, if you would like to nominate me, go ahead. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Club_Penguin_Wiki:Wall_of_Fame/nominations --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Commet Wow. That will be cool! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 22:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Helpful reminder Tell me if this sounds rude, but it is spelled "offense" Meet my Pengu Meet me right now I am on server Bobsled my penguin is called Aussie709 I am in Night club hope you meet me there! Thanks Thanks, well Se you later Club Penguin Rules i know club penguin rules . i also found somthing out ICp is a for cheaters gary the gaget dude uses it so does that say he is a trainer . Happy65.Hat Pop Rules !!!!!!!!. 50,000 coins How much coins do you have now? Just wondering :P Christopoll 23:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes I am going to make a blog. I do that whenever a party or event comes out! I'm glad you're looking forward to it. =) --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Note In the penguins it was called Base Camp. In the real world it is called Base Camp. -- Ben More messages please :/ 18:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Coins You are a coinomaster lol :) Nice, By the way: Do you like the new party? I like it alot it's awesome, but however non-members don't get much stuff. Christopoll 22:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ItemInfobox I tracked down an error made by you on the Ninja Mask article. I would like to ask you not to modify the parameters of the template in articles as the coding won't match and the template will fail. Having the --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 00:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Edits and see also Hey. Thanks for your great edits! I just want to remind you, that in future edits, when making a see also section - you shouldn't capitalise "also" because it is not a proper noun. Please write it as See also and not See Also . Thanks. Please check out the Manual of Style for more editing, grammar and layout guidelines. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 10:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Minor Edits Hi. Most of your edits are considered to be minor, and while having many edits/day, I would like to ask you to go to your , and under the "Editing" tab, check the box that says "Mark all edits minor by default." That way, we know it is minor and it would not flood the recent changes. You can always untick that box every time you edit, but only do so if it is a major edit. Thanks. --LordMaster96 Talk 01:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) In the future Ok. I've also told SpideyKom this as well. Not everything requires an admin. Whenever you see anything that could be vandalism, click "History" at the top, and select the versions between the possible vandal and the last good version. Hit "Compare selected versions", then click "Undo" if it is vandalism. There are also rollbacks on this wiki, you you could let them know as well. Also, please let us know about vandals by filling out the vandalism form here. --LordMaster96 Talk 21:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Please stop Do you mind to stop putting in unneeded links? Links that were already mentioned in the article don't need to be put in the See also section. Thank you for cooperating. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 22:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Spot you may put my vandal spot on your page , the template name is Happy65s Vandalism Watch . Happy65. Beta Some time ago I found a beta on sleet, I don't know if he is real or cheating. Since most betas go on sleet however most fake betas go on sleet to. Nice meeting you Hey i'm craven6, the dude you first seen me saying "HAT POP!". Thanks for meeting you. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 00:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Stamp Party Today Stamp Party Now Today Hello Hello This is 1998drpepper I was recently hacked a few months ago and I was wondering if you wanted to met on clubpenguin again I will not post the date and time until you anwser on my take page Happy New Year! We wish you a '''happy new year!' -- Dps04talk 05:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC)